


Adrien Did What!?

by madioken



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is Not an Idiot, Bisexual Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Cussing, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, M/M, Manipulative Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Smart Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Voice Acting, YouTube, YouTuber Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, adrien is fake, chloe and adrien are best buds, it's only s1 because I haven't seen the show in forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madioken/pseuds/madioken
Summary: After Gabriel pays the school to advertise his brand, Ms. Bustier's class will come to see that Adrien isn't who they thought he was.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Chloé Bourgeois
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Adrien Did What!?

**Author's Note:**

> This does mention FNAF Sister Location , but you do not have to know anything about it in order to understand this! For those of you who do know what it is, an explanation is that they decided to make animated movies based on the FNAF games. Adrien voiced all versions of Bonnie and Freddy while Chloe voiced Bon Bon.

Adrien sat down in his seat and immediately put his head in his arms. This morning, Nathalie had told him that his father was now paying the school to spend a whole week advertising anything having to do with Adrien. He was absolutely dreading it.

When he lifted his head, everyone was here and it seems liked Ms. Bustier was pulling up YouTube. He groaned and sat up his his seat. Looking around, his classmates seemed excited to not have to do any work. He sighed and accepted his fate.

"Alright, the first video we have to watch is called, ' _Funtime Freddy and Bon Bon with Adrien Agreste and Chloe Bourgeois_ '" said Ms. Bustier. She clicked on the video and it started playing.

**"Hi, I'm Adrien Agreste and I'm the voice of Funtime Freddy in the Sister Location"**

"What!? How come I never knew this!?" Alya said aloud.

"I didn't know either," said Rose.

**"And I'm Chloe Bourgeois and I'm the the voice of Bon Bon in Sister Location" An intro played and transition to Adrien and Chloe sitting side by side. An interviewers voice came from behind the camera, "So first we're going to have Adrien teach us how he does Funtime Freddy's voice and then we'll move onto Chloe."**

**They both nodded. "So, I don't know if you can tell, but I don't actually sound like Freddy right now," Adrien said. Chloe quietly laughed beside him. "What I do to get Freddy's voice is I make my voice more high pitched, not too much, and make it really scratchy," he explained. "Does that make sense?" he asked turning to Chloe. "Not at all," she said laughing a bit.**

**Adrien gave an example of the voice. The camera zoomed in on Chloe, who looked like her brain was exploding.**

The class laughed.

**"Wow, all I do is just try to sound like a child," said Chloe, still looking shocked. She also gave an example of the voice. Adrien laughed and mumbled something. "I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear it over the amazingness of my voice acting skills," Chloe replied. Adrien laughed harder and said, "I'm better than you because I put more work into my voice."**

"Woah, I've never seen Adrien laugh that hard before," said Nino.

"What do you mean _that hard_? That's how he laughs all the time," Chloe said in honest confusion. Everyone looked towards her.

"What?" she asked.

"The most Adrien has ever laughed is a chuckle," said Max. Adrien lightly blushed and put his head on the table.

**Chloe suddenly stood up and stood over Adrien. He laughed lightly and had fear in his eyes. "What did you say?" she asked, in a joking yet intimidating tone. "What? I didn't say anything! You must be hearing things," he said, holding his hands up in surrender. She nodded and sat back down while Adrien sat up straighter in his seat.**

**"That's all we have for you today, make sure you check in on next week's episode to see Jagged Stone, see ya next time!" the interviewer ended the show and the video ended with it.**

"How come we didn't know you were in a movie with Chloe?" asked Alix.

"That's because you weren't supposed to know," he murmured quietly.

"Well, we still have a couple more videos to go through for today and then we can start our lesson," Ms. Bustier said.

Kim groaned, "I thought we didn't have to do work!"

Ms. Bustier ignored him and pulled up the next video.

**Author's Note:**

> Fear not, for this will get more interesting as we get further into it!


End file.
